Conductive polymers are a series of polymer materials having a conjugated π bond structure in the carbon skeleton. After chemical or electrochemical doping, the conductivity thereof may extend from insulator to the range of conductors. Conductive polymer materials have advantages such as good conductivity, simple preparation process, and long storage time. However, currently used conductive polymer materials have poor cycling stability, and tend to be instable in practice.